Bienvenu dans la famille
by mangafana
Summary: Merlin se met en couple avec un chevalier et Arthur le découvre par hasard. One-Shot yaoï


Auteur : Mangafana

Titre : Bienvenu dans la famille

Le roi Arthur était fatigué, usé. Il revenait de 2 semaines en campagne contre les Saxons qui essayaient d'envahir Camelot et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

Déjà, ils ne devaient être partis qu'une semaine, à la base, mais finalement ils avaient été 2 semaines hors de Camelot, souffrant de la faim, du froid, de la fatigue, des blessures … mais pas de la soif. Ça non. Pendant 2 semaines sans répit, il avait plu, nuit et jour, rendant leur progression compliquée. Heureusement, cela avait aussi ralenti les Saxons et ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à souffrir de ces conditions climatiques désastreuses. De plus, ils avaient eu l'avantage du terrain donc ils avaient fini par repousser les envahisseurs.

Ils n'étaient rentrés que depuis une demi-heure. Le temps de dire à ses chevaliers de quitter leurs armures sales et rouillées, de prendre un bain, de manger un morceau et de saluer leur famille, lui-même n'avait pu qu'embrasser brièvement Guenièvre, avant de les convoquer dans la salle de la table ronde pour un débriefing de fin de campagne.

Il avait aussi convoqué messire Léon et son enchanteur, Merlin, à cette réunion. Les deux hommes ne les avaient pas accompagnés, malgré leurs demandes, car il avait toute confiance en ces deux là pour protéger son château et son peuple en son absence. Bien sûr, se passer de son enchanteur avait été une décision dure et importante mais il était sûr de pouvoir faire face aux barbares sans lui. Et messire Léon était un de ses plus vaillants guerrier … et c'était pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prit avec lui, il voulait qu'il défende Camelot en son absence.

En chemin vers la salle du trône, il avait été rejoint par la plupart de ses chevaliers qui avaient tous, comme lui, revêtu des habits plus confortable que l'armure, et surtout, secs. La preuve que cette campagne avait été difficile ? Même Gauvain se taisait ! Et c'était tant mieux parce qu'il avait une affreuse migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne.

En s'approchant de la salle, il remarqua que la porte n'était pas fermée, comme à son habitude. C'était la preuve que quelqu'un était déjà à l'intérieur, à l'attendre. Il poussa doucement la porte, fit trois pas dans la salle et se figea net !

Il dû cligner des yeux pour essayer de s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait tant il avait du mal à y croire. Là, devant lui, Merlin et Léon se trouvaient dans une bien étrange position.

L'enchanteur avait le haut des cuisses appuyées contre la table ronde tandis que Léon se pressait contre lui de tout son corps. Léon avait ses bras passés autour de la taille du magicien et semblait murmurer quelque chose de très plaisant à l'oreille du jeune homme qui riait doucement tandis que lui-même avait un bras passé autour de la taille de l'autre homme et une main perdue dans les boucles folles des cheveux du chevalier. Les joues du plus jeune étaient rouges sous les paroles de son ainé et son sourire était éclatant. Finalement, Merlin se redressa doucement et appliqua un délicat baiser sur les lèvres du chevalier.

S'en fut trop pour Arthur qui signala sa présence par un fort raclement de gorge. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser continuer à s'embrasser comme ça devant lui alors qu'une loi interdisait les relations charnelles entre deux personnes du même sexe dans son royaume.

Immédiatement, les deux hommes se séparèrent et alors que Léon palissait, Merlin rougissait fortement.

-Sire, …

-Arthur …

-Silence ! Dit le roi.

C'était quelque chose dont il était très fier et pour lequel il remerciait son père. Dès son plus jeune âge, Uther lui avait apprit comment placer sa voie pour que, même dans une salle bondée et bruyante, sans crier, il soit capable de se faire entendre.

D'un seul mot, il avait réduit en silence les deux hommes puis, se tournant légèrement vers ses chevaliers derrière lui, il leur dit :

-Saisissez-les !

Aussitôt, les chevaliers se dispersèrent pour retenir les deux hommes et les tourner vers le trône sur lequel le roi venait de s'affaler. Sa migraine empirait. Portant une main à sa tempe, il se massa doucement tandis qu'il regardait les deux hommes devant lui. Léon restait droit et fier. Il était après tout un chevalier de la table ronde. C'était son ainé de quelques années et il avait été son modèle, quand il était enfant. Son père le prenait toujours en exemple pour lui prouver que les chevaliers devaient être intelligents, forts, courageux et nobles. Et depuis qu'il avait accédé au trône, et même avant, il était devenu un de ses amis les plus fidèle.

L'enchanteur de la cour, lui, semblait nerveux et il mordillait sa lèvre inférieur de ses dents et il était toujours aussi rouge. Cet homme, d'abord son serviteur imposé, puis son ami et enfin, son fidèle enchanteur, était la personne la plus proche de lui en dehors de sa femme. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre. Il avait toujours été près de lui et dans bien plus de batailles que les chevaliers et il lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois … et pourtant, il restait l'homme le plus exaspérant qu'Arthur n'ai jamais connu. C'est pourquoi il prit son ton le plus ennuyé pour parler et dire :

-Merlin, Merlin, Merlin … dis-moi, combien de lois va-t-il falloir que j'abolisse pour t'éviter le bucher ?

-Autant de lois injustes qu'il le faudra, Arthur.

Arthur sourit et secoua la tête. C'était tellement lui, tellement Merlin de ne pas répondre comme tout le monde, de ne pas être repentant et de le provoquer. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Merlin le stimulait en le provoquant afin d'obtenir le meilleur de lui-même.

Il poussa un fort soupir et se leva. Il s'approcha de l'enchanteur et fit un hochement de tête aux chevaliers qui le libérèrent et lui dit :

-Je ne pourrais rien faire avec cette migraine qui me torture le cerveau.

-Tu n'as déjà pas beaucoup de cerveau, il ne faudrait pas endommager le peu que tu as. Dit Merlin en posant ses doigts sur ses temps et en diffusant sa magie apaisante en lui afin de calmer son mal de crâne et ses blessures et courbatures.

Arthur soupira, de soulagement cette fois, et lui bourra le bras d'un coup de poing volontairement assez fort pour le faire tanguer. Merlin failli finir à terre mais il se redressa et Arthur le prit dans ses bras :

-Va chercher messire Geoffrey, espèce d'idiot, et dit lui de venir avec le nécessaire pour abolir cette loi.

Merlin lui fit un grand sourire, jeta un regard lumineux à Léon avant de partir de la salle en courant.

Arthur effaça alors son sourire de son visage et se tourna vers Léon. Il fit un signe de tête aux chevaliers qui le libérèrent et se rapprocha de lui :

-Messire Léon …

-Sire …

-Je vous laisse deux jours pour rompre avec Merlin.

-Altesse, je …

-Deux jours pour rompre avec lui SI vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Dans le cas contraire, vous resterez avec lui pour toujours et vous le chérirez à jamais. Vous avez eu la très mauvaise idée de vous mettre en couple avec mon meilleur ami … l'homme que je considère comme mon frère. En tant que tel, si vous êtes sérieux, vous y gagnerez des privilèges, mais si vous lui faîtes du mal, je n'hésiterais pas à faire de votre vie un enfer.

-Sire, j'aime Merlin. Et je précise que je ne me suis pas intéressé à lui parce que je pensais pouvoir obtenir quoi que ce soit de vous. Cela ne s'est pas fait en quelques jours pendant votre absence, nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Merlin voulait vous le dire depuis longtemps mais nous craignions votre réaction. Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Merlin, Sire, je vous le promets.

-Si cela devait arriver, je ne ferai rien pour le retenir s'il veut vous lancer la pire malédiction qu'il connait, puis je vous tuerai.

-Cela n'arrivera pas, Sire.

-Bien … Depuis des mois ? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit et peu discret que Merlin peut avoir réussi à tenir ça secret ?

-Comment a-t-il fait pour rester à vos côtés tout en pratiquant la magie sans jamais se faire prendre, Sire ? Il est surprenant !

-C'est vrai. Il l'est. Bienvenu dans la famille, Léon.

A ses mots, Arthur prit le chevalier dans ses bras et lui donna l'accolade puis, discrètement, à son oreille, comme un secret entre eux, il lui murmura :

-J'étais sérieux, Léon, vous faîtes le moindre mal à mon frère et je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer de mes mains.

Arthur et Léon se séparèrent au son de la porte qui claquait contre le mur alors que Merlin s'était cogné dedans en se prenant les pieds dans … ses pieds. Il était suivi par messire Geoffrey qui arrivait bien plus calmement que le jeune enchanteur.

Arthur vit avec plaisir Léon se précipiter pour aider Merlin à se relever et vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé alors que Merlin lui lançait un grand sourire amoureux.

Sa famille s'agrandissait … mais il allait tout de même garder un œil sur son nouveau membre, au cas où …

FIN


End file.
